


there's nothing i can do, this maniac’s in love with you

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boypussy, Creeper Peter, F/M, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mentions of come inflation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Virgin Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and his pack take Stiles apart ruthlessly and without mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's nothing i can do, this maniac’s in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Please carefully read the warnings before you proceed in case this isn't your cup of tea. Otherwise, enjoy?

Stiles stands, naked and terrified, bound to a pole and surrounded by an entire pack of werewolves. They're eyeing him up, dangerous glints in their eyes. The leader, a tall, broad shouldered man with smouldering red eyes, smiles, licks his lips.

"My, my, look at what we have here. A little puppy, young and naive and oh, oh so  _ripe_ ," the man drawls. Stiles yells, struggles fruitlessly as one of the betas, a blonde bombshell of a young woman, strokes her sharp, manicured nails over his nipples. "Hush, hush, no need for that. Let Erica take care of you."

"I don't  _want_  to be taken care of! Let me go!" Stiles hisses, almost savage, growling and writhing as Erica twists and pinches and prods at his nipples, causing the flesh to pebble, harden and bruise.

"Look Peter, his nipples are so sensitive," Erica giggles, rubbing her thumbs over them and grinning when Stiles lets out a soft, pained cry.

"I know something that'll be even more sensitive," the alpha rumbles, eyes drifting down.

"I'll do it," another beta, dusty blonde curls and crisp blue eyes, responds firmly, stepping up to cup Stiles's mound. Stiles sobs, shaking his head, but the beta ignores it, squeezing him roughly. "He's not wet. Want me to fix that?" he asks.

"No, please, no," Stiles begs, but his pleading goes unheard.

"Good, Isaac," Peter says, curling his lips into a sly smirk. "Make sure you touch his clit. I want to see him  _squirm_."

Isaac nods, spreading Stiles's folds and automatically zooming in on the small, rosy nub in the centre. He runs his calloused fingertips over it, fondling it.

Stiles gasps, muscles locking up as everything inside him burns.

" _Stop_ , please, not directly, it hurts," he whines.

Isaac stops and turns to his alpha, awaiting confirmation.

Peter raises his eyebrows. "Proceed, but this time… this time, speed it up a little." He turns to his last beta, a dark-skinned, heavily built young man. "Boyd, why don't you see if you can put those long, thick fingers to use."

"Yes, sir," Boyd replies, stepping forward.

Stiles starts to tremble, breath quickening in fear. "N-No, p-please n-n-no…"

Erica's still abusing his nipples, flicking them none too gently as Isaac rubs his clit in quick circles, when Boyd's middle finger sinks into him.

It's unbearable and he screams, shivering and shaking as he comes and comes and  _comes_ , whimpering and squealing and howling when the betas keep toying with his body and eventually make him squirt in sporadic bursts, thighs jolting and pussy dripping and leaking onto the ground below him.

Meanwhile Peter chuckles happily, a hand down his pants as watches his betas completely destroy the innocence of another victim.

He cannot wait until he stuffs his knot into that tight little hole and milks orgasm after orgasm out of the boy, until his belly bulges and his pussy swells, full to the brim with his seed.


End file.
